vadya masa
by noktah
Summary: shintaro, mary; shintaro/ayano; AU; ‹02/?› — Mendekatlah. Kuberi kau satu pertanyaan dan aku harap kau tak dapat menjawabnya karena ini bukanlah pertanyaan yang lazim ditemukan di kuis trivia atau di tes kepribadian: Apa kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang dicap sebagai "orang gila" oleh masyarakat di Jepang?
1. Chapter 1

warning: AU, ketidakakurasian akan hal-hal bersifat psikologi dan RSJ, _cynical take on the series, _1st POV  
>disclaimer: kagepro (in this case, mekakucity actors) adalah milik jin. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini.<br>catatan: ini adalah _alternate timeline _yang boleh dibilang mengambil tempat pre-segala-bagian-dari-seri-ini yang juga dikompori oleh ep. lost time memory. nggak tahu kapan selesai, tapi chapter 2 udah ada dan chapter 3 lagi dipersiapkan.

cross-posted dari ao3 dengan judul alternatif: _elegi gadis pembuat kertas bangau (alias kisah lelaki yang dipermainkan linimasa). _judul fic ini diambil dari lagu berjudul sama oleh **nasadira**

um, enjoy?

* * *

><p>PART I<br>kontribusi gravitasi pada nyawa manusia

—

Apa kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang dicap sebagai "orang gila" oleh masyarakat di Jepang?

Kebanyakan orang tidak tahu. Mereka tak begitu suka melihat atau mendengar _trivia_ yang tiba-tiba diangkat begitu saja dalam pembicaraan. Tak penting, kata mereka, bukankah karena itulah disebut dengan _trivia_? Kau tahu, semua fakta-fakta kecil yang dikumpulkan dari seluruh dunia karena aneh dan tidak dibutuhkan dalam kurikulum pelajaran, tapi memiliki peranan besar dalam perkembangan dalam dunia _mobile game _dan _game show _di televisi?

Kau mungkin pernah memainkan _game _itu, mungkin masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang, ataukah menghapusnya dari memori karena _game _itu menghabiskan ruang, padahal bisa digunakan untuk lagu dan foto gadis telanjang. Atau kau mungkin menontonnya di televisi, semua _game show _itu, yang mengundang penduduk sipil dan mengiming-iminginya uang. Tapi, pada akhirnya, mereka membawa pulang segenggam uang ketimbang sekoper uang.

Jujur sajalah: selama hidupmu, kau tak pernah menonton orang berhasil mendapatkan satu juta yen dalam kurun waktu satu jam. Baiklah, mungkin ada satu-dua orang yang mendapat setengah dari satu juta yen dalam satu jam, tapi probabilitas seseorang menyaksikan momen tersebut – kecuali staf, penonton bayaran, dan peserta itu sendiri – setidaknya hanya 1%. 80% dari seluruh waktu yang kita habiskan untuk _game show _itu diisi dengan harapan yang melunjak dan kemudian jatuh ke lubang nol yen.

Nah, sebelumnya, muncul pertanyaan: apa kau tahu banyak orang yang dicap sebagai "orang gila" oleh masyarakat di Jepang?

Secara statistik, mungkin hanya pejabat-pejabat yang ditempatkan dalam bidang kesehatan yang tahu. Mungkin, Menteri Kesehatan, Perburuhan, dan Kesejahteraan mengingatnya, secara konstan mendengar satu perkembangan ke perkembangan lainnya dari para bawahan di dalam rapat di dalam gedung, dan memasukkan angka eksak dari jumlah orang gila dan jumlah orang sakit di seluruh Jepang. Tapi, jumlah orang gila yang diketahui oleh menteri itu tentunya hanya mencakup orang-orang gila yang ditempatkan di rumah sakit jiwa karena beberapa hal. Pertama, karena keluarga yang mengisi formulir registrasi. Kedua, karena polisi yang mengisi formulir registrasi. Sisanya diserahkan pada petugas yang berwajib, dan _voila!_ Kegilaan takkan menular ke benak mereka. Keluarga dapat fokus mencari duit dan polisi dapat fokus mencari pencuri yang mengambil uang keluarga itu. Ketiga, banyak juga orang gila yang sudah mati di setiap pelosok Jepang. Simpel saja, bukan?

Di sudut-sudut Jepang, banyak orang mengejek orang lain dengan kata yang sudah terlalu sering disebut: _gila_. Entah anak-anak bodoh yang mengatakan itu dengan tawa cekikikan pada pejalan kaki dengan rambut terlalu panjang dan jenggot tak terurus dan mata menerawang. Entah istri yang mengintip riwayat telepon dan _folder _email ponsel suaminya, lininya dipenuhi nama perempuan berbagai huruf, melampiaskannya pada gagang pel yang nanti patah dua. Entah pedagang yang meneriakkan kedua kata itu pada kucing yang telah menyimpan ikan di antara giginya. Entah orang yang menonton _anime_, menyaksikan _plot twist _atau karakter tiba-tiba terjadi di depan mata, dan menjerit pada lampu atau mangkuk mi _ramen _instan. Entah orang yang terbangun karena jeritan itu, sehingga berteriak balik ke seberang dinding apartemen dan terjadi serantai teriakan di satu lantai apartemen.

Orang gila sendiri punya banyak variasi frasa yang menggambarkan kecintaan orang pada suatu objek, yang boleh dikatakan telah mencapai titik obsesif, seperti: gila kerja, gila uang, gila harta, gila cewek berdada besar, gila cowok berotot, gila pacaran, dan lain-lain. _Gila _bisa dikaitkan dengan objek apa saja yang ada di dunia ini. Lalu, ada pula satu varian lain, yang tak mengaitkan gila ke dalam frasanya, tapi menurutku sudah dapat dimasukkan dalam kategori gila: sampah masyarakat.

Aku mengenal seorang perempuan, namanya Ayano, diam-diam menganggap dirinya sampah masyarakat. Ketika kepalanya berada di pandanganku, kuperhatikan kulitnya mirip porselen Cina dengan harga setinggi eksosfer. Dua jepitan merahnya memerangkap surai-surai hitam yang dapat membuat mulut Sadako mengerucut, merangkak masuk ke dalam sumur, dan menggeram keras hingga gemanya terdengar di tengah malam. Syal merah itu melingkari lehernya yang jenjang, dan terkadang, saat jarinya meraba meja, syalnya juga ikut mengunjungi bidang kayu itu, berdiam di ujungnya. Ayano adalah bagian dari suatu keluarga kecil, dan setiap pagi, ia muncul di ambang pintu dengan senyum lebar dan sinar matahari di bawah kornea, menganggap teman-teman kelas sebagai belahan jiwanya.

Ayano bukanlah orang terpintar di kelas. Ia juga bukan orang terbodoh. Angka di kertas ujiannya biasanya bermacam-macam, dari sekitar empat puluhan sampai tujuh puluhan. Tak ada yang bahagia melihat angka tersebut, termasuk Ayano, yang diam-diam melipat sudut-sudutnya menjadi bangau pada jam pelajaran Matematika. Setelah melipatnya, ia meletakkannya di laci, dan tak pernah mengeluarkannya dari ruang sempit itu. Layaknya seribu bangau menjadikan laci meja sebagai danau. Layaknya doa yang tak kunjung mengepakkan sayapnya pada Tenjin.

Ayano mendengar desas-desus soal itu dari rumor yang tersebar di seantero sekolah. Katanya, jika seseorang meletakkan bangau yang terbuat dari kertas ulangan di dalam laci dan Dewa entah-siapa-namanya menyukai hasil karyamu, ia akan mengganti jawabanmu yang salah dengan jawaban yang benar, dan kau akan mendapat nilai seratus sepanjang tahun pelajaran. Dewa entah-siapa-namanya bahkan tak mengambil imbalan. Ia memberikan jasa secara cuma-cuma. Lebih menguntungkan daripada berdoa di kuil dengan mengorbankan lima sampai seribu yen, tapi ujung-ujungnya nilai di kertas ujianmu tetap mengundang kemarahan keluar dari mulut ibumu. Ayano, sebagai remaja perempuan dengan hati suci yang plin-plan di antara remaja lainnya, tentu percaya.

Banyak orang melihat laci Ayano makin sesak lima menit setelah kertas ulangan dibagikan. Dan mereka melihat nilainya masih tak berubah menjadi tiga digit angka. Dengan tinta merah, tertulis di bagian kanan atas, angka lima puluh enam. Ayano melipat kertas ulangan tersebut menjadi bangau tanpa roh, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ditaruh di samping tempat pensil. Dengan jari-jarinya, Ayano menempelkan senyum yang dipaksakan. Begitu lebar, seperti ada selotip transparan diletakkan di ujung bibir. Senyumnya tak jua lepas sampai aku melangkah keluar dari ruang kelas dan suara sesenggukan menghantui telingaku sampai esok hari.

Kelak, di halaman sekolah, badan Ayano tergeletak di halaman sekolah. Tertekuk, mengingatkan semua orang pada eksperimen yang sering dilakukan anak perempuan pada bonekanya. Darah merembes keluar dari kepala dan berpadu indah dengan syal kesayangannya itu. Tsunami bisikan-bisikan menghantam gedung sekolah. Sirine polisi menjadi bel pulang sekolah bagi kebanyakan siswa.

Tapi, sebelum semua itu, aku mencium bibir dingin Ayano, karena sepertinya aku mencintainya, dan baru merasakan kesedihan infinit ketika melihat keramik di kulitnya akhirnya pecah juga setelah gagal berjabat tangan dengan Bumi. Aku menciumnya, merasakan kepingan kulit dan jiwa putus asanya di bawah jariku, dan kuisap lidahnya yang enggan bergerak, merasakan kuah udon dan mencium aroma melati dari tengkuknya.

Seseorang pun datang. Cewek. Seangkatan denganku. Membawa tas dan gitar. Rambut diikat asal-asalan hingga rambutnya mencuat ke mana-mana. Ia melihatku, melihat Ayano dan badannya yang tertekuk dan kubangan darah di atas pasir. Selanjutnya, lengkingan jeritan mengawali bunyi-bunyi yang memenuhi keheningan sampai sirine polisi datang. Kurasa, perempuan itulah yang menelepon polisi, menuduhku membunuhnya.

Seorang opsir bernama Takeda memberiku berbagai pertanyaan. Seperti ini jalan dari sesi tanya jawabku dengan opsir itu.

Takeda: "Bisakah kau memberitahu namamu?"

Aku: "Shintaro Kisaragi."

Takeda: "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si korban?" (_Si korban_, dia bilang dengan entengnya. Aku ingin meninjunya karena korban itu bernama Ayano Tateyama.)

Aku: "Aku hanya teman kelasnya."

Takeda: "Seorang saksi"—(_satu-satunya saksi_, koreksiku dalam pikiranku sendiri)—"mengatakan bahwa Anda mencium si korban. Apa itu benar?"

Aku: "Benar."

Takeda: "Mengapa Anda menciumnya?"

Aku: "Aku anak SMP yang penasaran dengan bibir perempuan dan aku juga anak SMP yang sedih melihat ia mati."

Takeda: "Begitukah? Tapi saat ini Anda _tidak_ terlihat sedih."

Aku tak membalas komentarnya lagi. Sikap diamku membuatnya menginisiasi penahananku untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut. Ketika borgol sudah terpasang di kedua tanganku, semua siswa-siswi yang berdiri di balik garis polisi mulai bergosip mengenai anak dengan nilai tertinggi di sekolah akhirnya menjadi gila dan membunuh orang. Sempat kutangkap suara teman kelasku bertanya "Kenapa?" dan aku hanya bertanya balik "Kenapa, ya?"Kemudian kujawab, seraya Ayano dipindahkan ke kantong jenazah dan surai rambutnya adalah hal terakhir yang akan pernah kulihat dari tubuhnya untuk selama-lamanya, "Aku tidak tahu."

Tawa pun terentang panjang dari celah bibirku. Mungkin, aku mulai menggila. Tersenyum sepanjang hari dan berhalusinasi setiap detik. Berbicara omong kosong selama mulut terbuka lebar dan menitikkan air mata selama mulut tertutup rapat. Diserang bisikan dan ejekan yang sayup datang dari belakang punggung. Emosi yang bererupsi dalam sepersekian waktu. _Hai, namaku Shintaro Kisaragi dan aku baik-baik saja_. Cengir. _Oh, ngomong-ngomong, persetan dengan kalian semua! Persetan juga denganku! Kita sedang berbuat apa ketika Ayano memutuskan untuk melompati selusur besi itu? Oh, Ayano. Ayano. Ayano. _Tawa ditambah tangis ditambah kerutan. Ditambah lagi, setelah mengalami interogasi dan wawancara dan pemeriksaan, satu fakta lama yang sebelumnya cuma aku yang tahu akhirnya terkuak, dan satu fakta baru dicap ke namaku.

Setelah forensik meneliti, Ayano ofisial dinyatakan bunuh diri.

Setelah terapis meneliti, aku ofisial dinyatakan mengidap nekrofilia.

Aku bahkan tak tahu bra Ayano berwarna apa pada hari itu, atau apakah ia memakai tampon di balik celana dalamnya, atau ia mempunyai foto keluarga di dalam dompet, atau adakah sisa-sisa recehan di balik kantong kemejanya, atau jika di tasnya terdapat silet terselip di antara buku, dan aku dianggap sebagai orang yang memuaskan hasrat dengan orang mati. Konyol sekali.

Aku hanya menciumnya seperti yang ditampilkan di semua film drama itu: mencumbu bibir orang tersayang yang sudah mati di dalam rangkulannya, penuh dengan harapan bahwa malaikat bersedia memasukkan jiwanya kembali ke dalam wadahnya, tapi naasnya takdir berkata lain. Media massa memang suka memfabrikasi segala realitas. Semua hal yang disebut sebagai entertainmen, tetaplah menjadi entertainmen, diam di sudut dunia sebelum mengendus-endus fakta. Dusta adalah sangtuari mereka dalam dunia penuh dengan kasus bunuh diri dan perahu tenggelam.

Jadi, sekarang aku bertanya: siapa yang sebenarnya gila di sini? Orang gilanya atau orang yang melabeli orang lain sebagai orang gila? Apakah semua orang di Bumi ini memiliki kegilaan tersendiri di dalam jiwa cantiknya? Apakah manusia diam-diam merupakan definisi dari kegilaan itu sendiri?

Tak ada yang tahu. Aku tidak tahu. Apalagi Ayano.

Lagipula, aku yakin _game developer _takkan memasukkan pertanyaan itu ke dalam permainan _trivia_-nya.


	2. Chapter 2

**catatan: **the rest of the gang (kecuali konoha) muncul di sini. dan karakterisasi mary di sini dimodifikasi menjadi lebih cerdas dan lebih peka pada segala hal untuk suatu alasan. mohon maaf atas ke-ooc-annya orz

* * *

><p>PART II<br>suhu agustus

—

Mereka menempatkan pasiennya sesuai bulan pasien mereka diregistrasi. Ayano meninggalkan Bumi pada bulan Agustus sebelum melihat cahaya fajar pada hari itu, dan setengah jam kemudian, aku mengecupnya dan mendapatkan darah di seragamku sebagai imbalannya, sehingga aku ditaruh dalam Ruang Agustus, bersama orang-orang lain. Mereka berharap kami berbicara satu sama lain, dengan bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh orang gila, dan mereka akan mencatatnya dalam _notes _mereka untuk menjadi bahan tesis yang mudah-mudah akan diperhatikan dan mendapat penghargaan. Tapi, aku bukan orang gila. IQ-ku 168, lebih tinggi daripada IQ direktur rumah sakit ini – dan ialah orang yang membawahi petugas yang mendiagnosisku sebagai pecinta mayat. Menyebalkan.

Ruang Agustus diisi oleh tujuh anak, sudah termasuk diriku. Dinding-dinding birunya memerangkap kami, seperti langit musim panas yang menghantui bagian belakang leherku. Salah satu temboknya memiliki lapisan kaca satu arah. Di pusat ruangan, meja kuning menyediakan tempat kami duduk seharian dan mungkin saja bercengkerama dengan satu sama lain. Krayon dan kertas disediakan di atas meja tersebut. Orang gila bertemu orang gila dan tertawa bersama-sama dalam ruangan yang cocok berada di dalam gedung TK. Ide yang menyenangkan.

Ketika aku digiring ke sana, seorang petugas menyebutkan nama-nama orang yang menjadi teman seruanganku, karena meskipun kami semua manusia, ia menganggapku gila dan orang gila susah mengingat nama dan mengenal orang lain. Kuingat semuanya seakan mereka merupakan nama-nama yang terselip dalam tugas literatur yang diberikan guruku musim gugur tahun lalu. Mereka tak menyebutkan ciri-ciri mereka, tapi tak masalah; pengamatan adalah hal yang sangat mudah dilakukan. Lagipula, mereka bilang aku hanya berada di sini selama satu minggu. Cuma ingin mengecek apakah aku benar-benar nekrofilia akut atau yang kulakukan hanyalah impuls semata – yang ingin kutertawakan karena demi Tuhan aku hanya memagut bibirnya sesingkat gravitasi menarik Ayano ke rangkulannya. Seminggu untuk membiarkan diriku dianggap pecinta mayat oleh semua orang. Mereka sama sekali tak punya otak, kuberitahu kau soal itu.

Aku sampai di dalam ruangan dan yang kulakukan hanyalah mengobservasi: menggerakkan mata dari sudut ke sudut, memandang getaran otot bertemu permukaan, mendengar gelakan dan gumaman dan rapalan mantra penenang, mencium aroma pahit obat-obatan dan bau mulut tak steril.

Ruang Agustus adalah galaksi yang dipenuhi dengan supernova yang diabaikan para astronom. Bahkan ketika supernova itu telah meledak, tak ada yang mengarahkan teleskop ke arahnya. Jauh dari pusat manusia. Benar-benar tak dikasihani.

* * *

><p>Hari Sabtu di bulan Agustus biasanya berwarna neon sirup es serut. Blueberi. Stroberi. Dan Momo berhasil membawanya saat ia mengunjungiku. Es serutnya sudah setengah mencair, tapi toh, suhu hari ini sangatlah panas. Aku sempat mendengar celotehan pembawa berita cuaca hari ini saat berjalan ke ruangan ini. Ia bilang bahwa hari ini merupakan titik suhu tertinggi yang dialami Jepang. Aku juga melihat wajah-wajah petugas rumah sakit terlihat licin karena keringat. Baju mereka di bagian ketiak basah. Neraka memang sering memperlihatkan segelintir suasananya di musim terkutuk ini.<p>

Momo adalah adik yang baik, sungguh. Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang salah dengan kabel sel otaknya. Ia selalu mengingat hal-hal yang salah, tersandung setiap setengah jam, dan menganggap setiap gedung di dunia ini memiliki hantunya masing-masing. Jika badai datang, ia akan duduk di tengah ruangan dan mendengar seluruh guntur itu, karena menurutnya itu lebih baik ketimbang terperangkap di lemari bersama hantu. Momo mendorong gelas plastik itu ke tengah kedua tanganku yang dirantai, lalu aku memandangnya lama. Ia membawa minuman yang salah.

"Aku ingin soda, Momo," kataku. Soda adalah minuman favoritku. Aku selalu menganggap rasa soda yang kerap menggelitiki sensor lidah sebagai bir yang tak pernah muncul di sela-sela boks jus di kulkas. Momo sering melihatku membawa soda pulang ke rumah, jadi kuharap ia mengerti. Kuharap ia membelikan sekaleng soda untukku. Tapi, Momo tak melakukannya. Momo dengan santai menyeruput es serutnya miliknya, mengabaikan pandanganku. Suara sesapannya beradu dengan suara kipas angin yang kerap berputar menghalau sengat panas.

"Kau selalu minum soda di rumah. Ibu bilang itu tidak sehat untukmu," balas Momo sebelum menyeruput lagi, mengibarkan bulu matanya padaku.

"Apa bedanya dengan es serut? Kau juga sedang berusaha membuatku demam."

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk membelikanmu sesuatu yang bukan soda."

Tanganku terkepal dan kukuku membenam di garis telapak tangan, membentuk bulan sabit. "Untuk saat ini, aku tidak tinggal di rumah. Aku tinggal di RSJ, Momo. Aku bisa meminum soda sebanyak-banyaknya dan mereka tidak akan melarangnya."

"Kau adalah kakakku. Aku tidak mau kau sakit di tempat ini, meski mereka bilang kau hanya tinggal di sini hanya untuk sementara waktu." Momo mengetukkan jarinya ke kayu, menarik bunyi keluar dari bidangnya, dan menengadahkan kepala sehingga matanya menatap langit-langit. "Memangnya mereka benar-benar mengizinkanmu meminum soda?"

"Tidak," jawabku, mengikuti gesturnya. Setiap piring yang disuguhkan padaku selalu mengandung buah, sekotak susu atau segelas air putih, daging giling, dan bubur yang menjijikkan. Oh, ya, sendok plastik tanpa garpu. Aku merindukan makanan buatan ibuku. Lalu, kulihat sekilas tulang pipi yang menonjol itu di wajah Momo, dan senyum Ayah sempat berkelebat di dalam otakku. "Mereka mengira aku akan menyobek kalengnya dan menggunakannya untuk menggorok leher seseorang supaya aku bisa memuaskan hasratku pada mayat lainnya."

"Kau tidak suka mayat," kata Momo dengan alis bertautan.

"Ya, aku memang tidak suka mayat dan di sinilah kita," balasku, menunjuk ke arah ruangan dengan tembok dicat silver dan meja cokelat yang terlihat seperti ketinggalan zaman selama globalisasi berlangsung.

Momo menaruh dagunya di atas tangan. "Jika aku memberitahu petugas di sini testimoniku – kau tahu, seperti apa dirimu di rumah dan semacamnya – apa mereka akan membebaskanmu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Mereka tak akan mendengarkan perkataan anak kecil. Mereka hanya mendengarkan diagnosis dari terapis tolol itu."

"Benar. Aku masih anak SMP, ya, kan? Kalau aku jadi seorang psikolog dan menyatakan bahwa kau bukan, um, nek-nekra—"

"Nekrofilia," aku mengoreksi, mengerjapkan mata ke arahnya. Empat belas tahun dan tak dapat mengeja dengan baik. Dalam hal pendidikan, apa memang cuma diriku yang diharapkan dari keluargaku?

Adik kecilku menarik napas. "Ya. Itu. Um, kalau kubilang kau tak mengidap itu, apakah kau akan dibebaskan?"

"Mungkin. Tapi butuh waktu yang lama. Dan kau punya otak yang tak begitu memadai."

"Ah, iya. Benar juga. Aku tidak sepintar dirimu."

"Kembalilah menyanyi, Dik. Kau hebat dalam hal itu."

"Akan kudedikasikan _single_ pertamaku padamu, Kak. Tenang saja," canda Momo.

"Kutunggu. Jangan lupa taruh namaku dalam daftar terima kasihmu," kataku, mengikuti alur. "Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau di koran ada berita miring soal keluarga kita."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimanapun juga, sudah seharusnya aku menjaga kewarasanku supaya aku bisa menjelaskan kewarasanmu pada dunia."

Momo bukanlah anak terpintar, tapi dia memang adik yang paling baik, walaupun dia sering menyikut pinggangku ketika aku mengejeknya sampai aku yakin ginjalku bergeser dari tempat yang seharusnya. Aku toh tak akan mengatakannya keras-keras. Dia akan menuntutku untuk menghabiskan es serut yang ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri, lalu menyuruhku untuk memujinya sampai cengir puas itu menghilang dari wajah selebritinya.

"Itu bukan tugasmu, Momo. Memangnya kau siap dengan semua tekanan emosi itu?"

"Aku akan menemanimu di sini jika aku tak bisa mengatasinya." Momo mengangkat bahu. "Tapi, yah, jika kau menawariku tempat di sini, aku harus bilang tidak."

"Kau berbicara seakan aku itu bosmu."

Momo membuat ekspresi kaget ala teater. "Ya ampun, Kakak. Kau baru sadar soal itu?"

"Ugh, diamlah." Aku memijit pelipisku. "Kau membuatku jengkel saat ini."

"Serius banget jadi orang," komentarnya sambil memutar bola mata.

"Terserah deh. Bagaimana dengan Ibu?" tanyaku, mengalihkan topik.

"Masih menghindari gosip tetangga, tapi dia baik-baik saja," jawab Momo.

"Oh, begitu. Baguslah."

"Ia lebih kuat daripada yang kaupikirkan."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku merasa aku tak begitu mengenal kalian semua begitu baik."

Momo mendengus keras. "Kau memang hanya berkutat di depan komputermu. Bagaimana caranya kau mengenal kami kalau kau dulu sering melakukan itu? Kakak bodoh."

"IQ-ku 168, terima kasih banyak," tantangku.

"Janganlah menggembar-gemborkan IQ-mu. Itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan untuk didengar."

"Bawakan aku soda dan akan kuceritakan hal lain."

"Bisakah kau menceritakanku soal Tateyama?" tanya Momo, lalu kelopak matanya terbuka begitu cepat, dan ia menatapku ketakutan. Bungkam. "Astaga, apa aku terlalu lancang—"

"Mungkin saja," kataku, memotong gagapannya dan memberi gestur untuk menenangkannya, meski gestur tersebut hanyalah rangkaian gerakan tangan yang diputar-putar. "Tapi, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tenang saja."

Momo menundukkan kepalanya, dan kulihat rona merah di ujung telinganya. Malu. Sudah jarang Momo bersikap seperti itu di depanku. Ia lebih sering mengejekku karena aku mempersempit duniaku menjadi seluas kamar. Kuhitung sampai lima detik dan ia kembali memandangku. "Kalau kau sudah keluar dari sini, aku akan membelikanmu soda."

"Oke. Trims."

"Jangan jadi gila, ya, Kak?"

"Aku hanya seminggu di sini."

"Seminggu di tengah orang gila bisa membuatmu gila."

"Seminggu di tengah orang normal juga bisa membuatmu gila."

"Seminggu di tengah orang normal tetap membuatku normal." Momo membuat bunyi _duk-duk-duk_ dengan ujung sepatunya. Tak pernah bergeming dalam konversasi. Selalu membikin bunyi aneh dan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Terkadang, itu membuat frustasi. Terkadang, aku menjadikannya lagu tidur dalam kepalaku. "Dan, um, bertemanlah dengan seseorang. Aku tak mau kau melihat hal-hal aneh seperti, kau tahu, hantu."

"Kau mengharapkanku berteman dengan orang gila sambil menjaga kewarasanku? Apa kau sudah _gila_?"

"Tidak! Maksudku – argh!" Momo menghancurkan kerapian rambutnya sendiri dengan jari-jarinya. Jingga menyala, mirip dengan sinar senja yang menyelusup melalui jendela kelas dan membentuk bayangan meja kursi hingga mencapai dinding sampai ditelan oleh malam.

"Sori. Hanya bercanda," kataku.

"Jahat," celetuknya, mengerucutkan mulut.

"Memangnya seberapa sering kau melihatku bercanda?"

"Sama sekali tidak pernah."

"Makanya."

Adikku mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku tak tahu apakah tempat ini melakukan perubahan positif atau negatif padamu."

"Aku juga." Positif: mungkin aku tambah akrab dengan adikku. Negatif: kegilaan masih saja mengancam pikiran warasku. Positif: lebih banyak tersenyum. Negatif: lebih banyak tersenyum. "Yang kutahu hanyalah aku bukanlah orang gila."

Ia menyentuh bahuku dengan pelan. "Aku dan Ibu tahu itu. Tenang saja."

Momo mengambil kembali es serut yang belum kusentuh dan mencium pipiku sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Ia tak menyentuh rantai yang menghalangiku menyentuh pergelangan tangannya, atau menyuruhku mengganti uang untuk es serut jika aku berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit ini, atau berkomentar soal aroma tubuhku yang tengik. Aku senang akan hal itu. Aku tak ingin mempunyai beban yang berlebihan saat bertemu dengannya di rumah nanti.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar jeritan cempreng, sedikit bunyi cipratan, lalu dua suara debuman. Kutunggu beberapa menit hingga seorang petugas yang botak plontos menggiringku kembali ke kamar. Di luar ruang kunjungan, lorong di antara lorong lain terbentang. Ada seorang petugas tengah membersihkan bajunya yang basah dengan tisu, menggerutu soal remaja yang ceroboh dan tak tahu diri. Aku pun menginjak genangan merah neon di lantai dan meninggalkan jejaknya sepanjang perjalanan.

* * *

><p>Tiga hari dan waktu perlahan menjauh dari angka lima belas. Aku selalu diam di kursiku di Ruang Agustus, sementara orang-orang yang seharusnya menjadi teman-teman sesama pengidap penyakit gila tak berhenti melakukan hal yang mereka lakukan setiap hari. Aktivitas yang sama. Orang-orang yang perawakannya tak berubah. Mantra yang tak kunjung berakhir. Seakan-akan ini adalah hari yang berulang lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Seseorang memutar mundur jarum jam seenaknya dan merusak pikiran orang-orang ini. Dan kemudian seseorang keluar dari rutinitas tersebut dan bergabung denganku di meja kuning ini. Kulihat ujung renda di gaunnya, dan, oh, aku mengingat namanya.<p>

Kozakura mengangkat kedua sisi gaun layaknya seorang putri yang kesasar di medan perang, tapi masih mengingat seluruh materi tentang kesopanan dan tata krama sebelum duduk di hadapanku dan melayangkan senyum. Jari-jarinya menyentuh ujung rambut putihnya sebelum merentang kedua tangan di atas meja dan mencondongkan bagian atas tubuhnya ke permukaan kayu. Matanya menatap lekukan-lekukan garis di sana, sebelum memusatkannya pada mataku.

"Namamu Kisaragi, benar?" tanya Kozakura. Kukonfirmasi kebenarannya dengan anggukan kecil. "Namaku Mary Kozakura."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah diberitahu sama petugas rumah sakit ini." Dan aku sudah mengamati mereka semua. Kozakura adalah seorang gadis yang selalu duduk diam di samping Seto. Tak pernah membuka mulut kecuali jika Seto mulai merasa panik dan napasnya tersentak-sentak. Suaranya lirih dan perkataannya lembut. Setiap aku masuk ke Ruang Agustus, dapat kulihat jari-jari mereka terjalin erat, dan yang bisa kupikir hanyalah betapa manisnya pasangan orang gila berada di rumah sakit sialan ini untuk satu sama lain. Aku mungkin butuh Ayano bangkit dari kematiannya dan menemaniku berada di sini.

"Kau terlihat pintar." Kozakura mencari sesuatu dalam wajahku, meluruskan badannya, dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Gestur itu mengingatkanku pada Ayano ketika ia memutuskan untuk fokus dalam pelajaran ketimbang menelusuri garis awan tanpa sentuhan jari. "Aku tak yakin kau masuk ke sini karena orang-orang menganggapmu ilmuwan gila, karena kepintaran dan kegilaan bedanya setipis baju rumah sakit. Apa kata mereka sampai-sampai kau masuk di sini?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata, tak menduga ada orang yang dapat membaca situasi orang lain dalam sekejap, terutama dari pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Aku pun mulai tertarik dengan keberadaannya. Kenapa ia berada di sini jika ia dapat berbicara dengan bahasa yang gampang dimengerti?

"Mereka bilang aku punya masalah seksual yang sangat krusial dan membahayakan orang-orang," jawabku. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga bukanlah orang gila seperti yang kukenal di sini."

"Aku dapat memutar ulang waktu," ujarnya, tanpa meludahkan basa-basi. Wajahnya diisi dengan garis-garis yang tajam. Aku bahkan tak bisa menertawai kalimat yang konyol itu, terutama saat merasakan aura yang dapat mengupas kulitku jika ia ingin melakukannya. Sangat intens, dan hebatnya, tubuhnya lebih kecil dari tubuhku.

Aku berdeham. "Benarkah itu? Sejauh yang kutahu, mesin waktu belum ditemukan."

"Aku tak memiliki mesin waktu. Aku memutar ulang waktu dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

"Pernahkah kau melakukannya?"

"Sepertinya, ya. Aku tak dapat mengingatnya. Hanya fragmen-fragmen wajah-wajah orang yang kulihat di sini. Kurasa itu efek samping dari menggunakan kekuatan ini," ucap Kozakura, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kukatakan semua itu pada ibuku dan ia marah. Ibu bilang itu berbahaya."

"Dan apa alasannya kau berada di sini?"

"Polisi tidak memercayaiku."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Saat kubilang soal kekuatanku, polisi tidak mempercayainya. Aku hanya ingin memutar ulang kecelakaan itu dan mencegahnya terjadi. Tapi, mereka hanya tertawa." Kozakura menelan ludah. "Mereka bilang aku terlalu besar untuk terperangkap dalam dunia fantasiku sendiri."

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan, tak peduli dengan "kecelakaan" yang disebut-sebut oeh perempuan di hadapanku karena itu bukan urusanku, dan ia belum bisa mentraktirku soda. Saat ini, hanya ada satu hal yang membuatku peduli selain angka tak bermakna di mading sekolah dan teriakan ibu yang memanggilku untuk melepaskan _mouse _dan _keyboard _supaya kami bertiga dapat makan bersama dan senyum Ayano. "Kozakura, kalau apa yang kau katakan benar, bisakah kau memutar ulang waktu untukku?"

Kozakura tidak mengangkat alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang seharusnya hidup. Ada seseorang yang seharusnya menggunakan otaknya untuk belajar daripada berpikir panjang untuk mengambil keputusan tolol. '_Oh, aku akan bunuh diri_,' pikirnya pada hari itu. Aku ingin mencegahnya. Dan berbicara padanya. Berteman dengannya," ucapku. Aku rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi, tak ada air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar dari pojok mataku. Tidak masalah. Bukan berarti tangisanku bakal menjadi titik balik pendapat petugas rumah sakit tentang kondisi kejiwaanku. Mereka bisa menganggap semua air mata ini sebagai tanda-tanda humanitas, atau sebagai tanda-tanda penyesalan yang berakhir dengan vonis seumur hidup terkurung dalam Ruang Agustus. "Seharusnya orang lain yang mati. Siapa saja. Aku, mungkin. Kamu juga bisa menjadi penggantinya. Perdana Menteri. Ratu Elizabeth. Siapa saja yang nyawanya ekuivalen dengan nyawa Ayano. Jadi, maukah kau memutar ulang waktu untukku?"

Kozakura menautkan jari-jarinya, memandangku lama dengan mata merahnya. Poninya perlahan jatuh di depan kelopak matanya, dan ia tak memberikan tanda untuk menyingkirkan surai rambut dari pandangannya. Seakan ia ingin mengkonfirmasi bahwa ia memang bisa memutar waktu, layaknya nenek-nenek dengan kekuatan ajaib yang diproduksi secara payah di televisi. Dan untuk sesaat, aku percaya, bahwa mata merah itu mengandung seluruh waktu yang berjalan di alam semesta ini. Bahwa ia memegang seluruh alur waktu dalam nadiku dan dapat menghitung berapa kesalahan yang sudah diperbuat sepanjang kehidupanku.

Kemudian, Kozakura mengulum senyum sedih. "Maaf. Aku tak mau melakukannya."

"Kenapa?!" Aku tak bermaksud menghantam meja dengan kepalanku, tapi bunyinya terlanjur menggelegar dan kelima orang lain di dalam ruangan menatapku dengan mata setengah terpejam. Paling tidak kaca jendela tak sampai bergetar dan pecah. Aku tak mau aksesku melihat dunia luar di seberang dinding kamarku menjadi nihil karena itu. "Kenapa kau menyebutkan soal kekuatanmu – _kegilaanmu_ – padaku jika kau tak mau menggunakannya? Apa kau mau bercanda denganku? Apa kau berbohong?"

Kozakura tak bergeming, malah menolehkan kepalanya hingga seluruh surai itu bertengger di pundaknya, memindahkan pandangannya pada deretan anak-anak gila yang terseret oleh nasib dunia. "Aku tak mau melihat mereka lebih menderita daripada sebelumnya."

* * *

><p>Aku tahu beberapa legenda tentang penjelajahan waktu, terima kasih banyak untuk Wikipedia yang komprehensif karena penulisnya yang berniat untuk memberitahu manusia lain di Bumi soal penjelajahan waktu, dan kamus <em>online <em>yang bisa kuakses dengan mudahnya. Beberapa teori penjelajahan waktu kulewatkan karena aku lebih memilih bermain MMORPG – menentukan strategi, membunuh musuh dengan brutal, memasang _armor_ untuk _avatar_-ku, mengatakan AFK secara konstan – ketimbang berkutat di depan teori panjang yang tak bisa dibuktikan. Aku juga mengenal beberapa paradoks yang terbentuk karena ulah sang penjelajah waktu, seperti _grandfather paradox_ dan _ontological paradox_, tapi aku akan menjelaskannya lain kali. Kau harus tahu tentang legenda-legenda urban penjelajahan waktu.

Pertama, Kejadian Moberly-Jourdain, di mana dua wanita mengalami peristiwa yang dinamakan _time slip_ – terpeleset waktu, jika kau mau, tapi itu terdengar agak aneh, bukan? – saat berjalan-jalan di sekitar Kastil Versailles, dan melihat Marie Antoinette. Mereka pun menulis buku berdasarkan kejadian itu.

Kedua, kisah pria modern di acara pembukaan jembatan pada tahun 1941, di mana muncul sebuah foto yang membuktikan keberadaan penjelajah waktu, terlihat dari sosok pria berpakaian modern dan kacamata hitam menggantung di batang hidungnya, membuatnya terlihat berbeda dan dikenal sebagai _"The Time Travelling_ _Hipster_". Lama-kelamaan, setelah diteliti, model kacamata hitam yang dipakainya telah bermunculan sejak tahun 1920-an, dan baju yang dikenakan mungkin saja sweter dengan emblem di depannya.

Ketiga, John Titor. Seseorang datang dari tahun 2036 ke tahun 2000 dan menyebarkan eksistensinya melalui forum-forum. Ia memberikan daftar kejadian-kejadian yang akan datang di masa depan dan menyatakan bahwa akan terjadi Perang Dunia III di masa depan, saat aku mungkin sudah berumur empat puluhan dan masih membusuk di ruangan ini karena petugas tiba-tiba menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk mengurungku dari dunia luar – masih dicap sebagai orang gila oleh polisi dan masyarakat sampai aku akhirnya dikremasi karena semua orang yang menganggapku gila tak mau aku berbaring di sisi Ayano.

Jujur saja, dari seluruh legenda yang pernah kudengar, tak ada yang menyebutkan mereka bisa memutar ulang waktu dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Kozakura mengaku bahwa ia bisa melakukannya. Aku juga sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kozakura takkan mengalami kejadian _time slip_, karena ia selalu berada di Ruang Agustus, duduk di dekat pria bernama Seto dan tak meninggalkan sisinya sampai petugas rumah sakit memisahkan mereka. Ditambah lagi, jika Kozakura menjelajahi waktu ke masa lalu dan berhasil dipotret, hal yang pasti dibahas oleh pecinta teori konspirasi adalah rambut putih dan mata merahnya. Eksentrik bagi masyarakat Jepang yang masih berada di masa orang-orang menganggap bahwa rambut cokelat ekuivalen dengan anak nakal yang suka bolos dan merokok di atap sekolah. Terakhir, Kozakura tak mungkin membuat mesin waktu. Tak ada mesin waktu yang berhasil diciptakan. Terutama mesin waktu yang tercipta dari sendok es krim dan pensil warna. Ruang Agustus bahkan tak memiliki besi di dalam ruangannya. Di sini, dibuktikan bahwa masyarakat menganggap orang gila selevel dengan balita.

* * *

><p>Kozakura duduk lagi di hadapanku. Seto masih berada di sudut ruangan, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari sesuatu yang tak dapat kulihat. Kozakura menangkap arah tatapanku dan langsung melayangkan telapak tangannya ke depan mataku, menyambar sosok Seto keluar dari pandangan.<p>

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Ia ketakutan," kata Kozakura sambil menurunkan tangannya.

Aku mengangkat pundak. "Mereka semua begitu. Ketakutan. Tidak sadar bahwa tubuh mereka berada di sini," kataku, defensif. Kulihat enam orang lainnya dan mereka sama saja dengan yang lain. Bergeming di semestanya masing-masing, tatapan menerawang dan tak ada indikasi pergerakan yang akan terjadi sampai petugas membuka pintu. "Apa cuma kita berdua yang benar-benar memiliki kesadaran saat ini?"

Kozakura mengangguk. "Ya. Apa kau takut berada di tempat ini?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya membenci tempat ini. Mereka seperti menganggapku setengah hewan. Aku tak bisa bicara pada orang lain dengan normal."

"Kecuali denganku."

"Kecuali denganmu." Aku menelan ludahku. Tenggorokanku kering. Suhu di ruangan ini tak cukup rendah untuk menahan keringatku mengucur dari pori-pori. Untung saja aku cuma seminggu di sini. "Hei, Kozakura, apa kau akan dikeluarkan dalam waktu dekat?"

"Dua minggu lagi." Kozakura melipat tangannya di atas meja. Begitu sopan. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Besok."

"Ah." Kozakura mendengus keras. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, kaget mendengar bunyi yang terbentuk dari tenggorokannya. "Ternyata libidomu dianggap lebih normal daripada sesuatu bersifat… _sci-fi_? Apa itu istilahnya?"

"He-eh. Ide-ide soal alien dan jelajah waktu masih tidak masuk di logika orang awam." Jari telunjukku bertumpu pada meja dan berputar, seraya memutar ulang kalimat Kozakura di dalam kepalaku. _Aku tak mau melihat mereka lebih menderita daripada sebelumnya._ Apapun arti dari kalimat itu. "Apa kau masih tidak mau melakukan apa yang kuinginkan?"

"Aku benar-benar tak mau melihat mereka menderita," Kozakura mengulang. "Hanya aku saja."

"Oh, wow, sekalian saja emban derita semua semesta. Asal tahu saja, semua orang di dunia ini menderita. Wajahku seperti ini – banyak orang bilang mataku seperti ikan mati yang siap dijadikan sushi – dan aku juga tidak terlalu sering merasa putus asa, tapi aku yakin kalau aku sedang menderita," kataku, memberikan penekanan di setiap kata karena lama-kelamaan aku juga tambah depresi mendengar kata _derita_. "Aku menderita karena aku jauh dari komputerku dan tempat tidurku yang nyaman. Aku menderita karena orang-orang di sekolah bakal mengganti meja orang itu dengan meja yang baru. Yang bersih dan mengkilap dan mulus. Aku menderita karena aku yakin, saat aku kembali ke sekolah, aku akan lulus dengan tulisan 'orang gila' di atas mejaku. Aku menderita karena aku terlambat menyadari derita seseorang yang sudah mati." Tanganku membentuk suatu kepalan. Gemetar dahsyat. Mungkin hanya aku yang merasa gempa bumi sedang terjadi. "Aku menderita. Yang lain menderita. _Kau _menderita. Apa istimewanya mereka sampai jadi orang yang tak boleh menderita, hah?"

Kozakura memandangku lama. Aku benci dengan tatapannya. Penuh dengan kalkulasi, tapi masih menyiratkan kepolosan dan dusta yang ditutupi dengan kamuflase. Kozakura berkata, "Karena mereka penyelamat dunia."

"Sekarang pahlawan ditemukan di rumah sakit jiwa? Aku baru tahu."

"Kisaragi," hardik Kozakura, menggertakkan giginya. "Aku serius soal ini."

"Kaupikir aku tak serius soal ini?" kataku, mendengus keras. "Aku bisa saja menghiraukan omong kosongmu, tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena kau menarik dan kau bisa memberiku kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan dia, meski, yah, apa yang kaukatakan benar-benar _konyol_. Tapi, aku mencoba untuk percaya padamu."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau juga tak mau berada di sini. Aku tahu aku tak mau mereka semua berada di sini." Kozakura mengambil napas. "Aku hanya mengambil suatu langkah karena aku tak tahu siapa dirimu. Aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Jadi, aku harus berpikir lagi tentang semua hal yang pernah terjadi padaku."

"Memang. Kita benar-benar orang asing sebelum bertemu di sini. Duh."

"Maksudku, Kisaragi, aku tak pernah bertemu dengan di linimasa-linimasa sebelumnya."

Ah. _Time loop_. Tipikal.

Kau memutar jarum jam kembali ke angka dua belas manakala apa yang kauinginkan tidak terjadi, dan kau mengulanginya, lagi dan lagi, hingga keputusanmu untuk mengubah takdir agar ia membentuk masa depan yang memungkinkanmu untuk mempunyai kehidupan yang berlangsung lama dan sejahtera dapat tercapai. Metode yang cukup menguntungkan, tapi menguras jiwamu sampai keluar dari lubang hidungmu. Ia mempunyai kekuatan yang menyusahkan. Ia mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat menarik kegilaan merasuki dinding-dinding otak manusia, karena otak manusia merupakan taman hiburan yang sama sekali tak mempunyai hari libur.

"Jadi kau pernah bermimpi soal orang-orang yang berada di sini, tapi kau tak pernah bermimpi tentangku?"

"Begitulah." Kozakura memiringkan kepalanya. Cuping telinganya tidak mencapai ujung bahu, tersembunyi di balik milyaran surai pucat yang kontras dengan meja kuning ini. "Aku merasa aneh akan hal ini. Apa kau mengenal salah satu dari mereka?"

"Tidak," jawabku. Aku memberi satu sapuan pandangan kilat dari satu sudut ke sudut lainnya. "Sama sekali tidak."

"Aneh. Benar-benar aneh." Kozakura mengusap dagunya. Kelopak matanya terjatuh, seakan enigma yang tak kumengerti ini sama halnya dengan pemecahan siapa pembunuhnya di novel misteri.

Kozakura menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menunda pembicaraan selama beberapa menit. Sementara itu, kulihat semua penghuni Ruang Agustus. Mengobservasi mereka hingga ke ujung bulu mata dan kuku-kuku yang tidak dipotong. Di tempatnya, kepala Seto telah oleng ke kanan dan ke kiri sementara menyenandungkan lagu yang terdengar seperti kicauan burung. Kano selalu menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya dalam gerakan yang sangat fluid, dan bicara hal-hal tolol yang menyangkut soal hubungan kriminalitas dan kemiskinan, yang kupikir dapat menjadi bahan pidato yang hebat bagi politisi. Kido memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke ruang antara tempurung lutut, merapalkan kata-kata yang tak dapat ditangkap jelas karena suara embusan angin AC yang berdesau-desau dan kicauan Seto. Mata Enomoto terpejam di bawah lampu di pinggir langit-langit, dan tidak bergerak sama sekali, layaknya terperangkap dalam dunia virtual yang tak punya ujung dan selalu punya ruang untuk porno, kecuali setelah virus menyerang computer. Amamiya, sebagai penghuni termuda di Ruang Agustus, mencoret-coret kertas putih dengan krayon merah, yang mengingatkanku pada syal Ayano dan bercak darah yang menggelap, dengan asal-asalan di atas kibasan warna _pink _yang sebelumnya mendominasi kertas itu.

Kugerakkan mataku kembali ke arah Kozakura, dan ia balik menatapku. Bulu matanya sangat panjang; membayangi iris merah yang senada dengan jaketku yang berhimpitan dengan seragam sekolah dan dinding kayu lemari. Sesuatu yang berkilau di dalam matanya membara di bawah cahaya remang-remang, yang takkan terlihat oleh petugas karena dihalangi kaca jendela.

"Ah. Kau pasti menyadari sesuatu."

"Aku memang menyadari sesuatu. Tapi, aku tak tahu apakah kau suka dengan pernyataanku ini."

"Kau sudah melakukannya sejak pertama kali kita berbicara. Nah, beritahu aku apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu."

Kozakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya, kau dapat mengubah seluruh takdir kami."

Ha ha ha.

Lucu sekali. Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku. Menggelegar. Mengganggu lamunan petugas dan pasien. Mengagetkan Kozakura yang bibirnya mulai bergetar dan tangan tersembunyi di balik meja. Ayano mungkin juga bakal kaget jika melihatku bertindak seperti ini di kelas. Tapi, ia sudah mati dan aku masih mengecap ironi.

Seseorang yang dinyatakan mengidap nekrofilia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pahlawan – seseorang yang terpilih. Apa ini cara Kozakura bercanda? Apa ini cara sains menertawakan kepintaranku dan kebodohan Ayano? Apa ini cara Dewa menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan forum, tak lagi mengejek episode premier suatu _anime_, dan mencari teman yang merupakan seorang konversasionalis yang baik?

Aku tak tahu. Kepalaku sudah keruh dengan rumus dan teori dan kekeringan yang terhampar di permukaan bibir Ayano. Pikiranku sesak dengan imaji-imaji seringai psikopat yang sedang bersandar di ambang pintu, serta tiga piring nasi omelet buatan ibu di atas meja makan. Oh, jika saja petugas-petugas sialan itu memasukkan soda dalam menu makanannya, aku takkan bermimpi tentang kembali ke sekolah, mengambil bangau-bangau kertas itu satu per satu dari danau kayu milik Ayano, lalu membuangnya ke danau sesungguhnya di taman bermain di pusat kota.

Senyum Ayano merentangkan karpet merah ke dalam pupilku. Kuingat ketika aku melihat bagaimana kerutan-kerutan mungil itu muncul di balik tirai bulu mata dan di sudut bola matanya acapkali senyum merekah cantik di wajahnya. Kuingat ketika Ayano tertawa karena lontaran candaan teman kelas bernama Yamada, layaknya meriam yang bersahabat dengan prajurit dalam perang dunia, dan suara yang lepas dari celah mulutnya terdengar seperti musik yang mengiringi masa-masa bahagia di film-film – riuh, sesak akan gegap gempita, rancak akan terompet dan tabuhan drum. Kuingat saat aku menangkap Ayano sedang mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pada lagu yang ia dengar dari ponselnya, terlihat damai seraya napas terkepul di udara musim dingin, dan senandungnya dapat meluberi seluruh tinta yang tertera di kertas ujiannya hingga lenyap di dalam pikirannya, sampai ia terempas ke depan gerbang konstelasi untuk melihat serenceng bintang berpijar hanya untuk dirinya.

Kuingat semua itu sebelum aku menghela napas, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, lalu menatap mata Kozakura – merah kelam, dengan setitik rasa keraguan dan determinasi – dan berkata: "Aku tak peduli dengan takdir kalian, tapi aku ingin mengubah takdirnya, jadi aku akan mengubah takdir kalian. Kau puas?"

Karena aku bersumpah, demi seluruh nama dewa dan dewi dan Tuhan yang pernah diucapkan oleh tiap manusia di muka Bumi ini, Ayano Tateyama – berambut hitam, bersyal merah, sangatlah cantik, bahkan setelah ia mati – telah menjadi destinasi akhir takdirku.

Kozakura mengerti – dan itu cukup mengerikan, sungguh, bagaimana ia mengerti sedikit pikiranku dalam waktu tiga hari, sementara aku tak dapat mengerti setengah dari pikiran Ayano, padahal dialah yang paling kukenal selama aku menyandang gelar sebagai siswa SMP – dan merilis tawa kecil sebelum menyunggingkan senyum yang benar-benar menggambarkan bahwa Kozakura merupakan gadis berumur di bawah lima belas tahun yang sangat perseptif. Bibirnya tak lagi bergetar. Tangan terlipat kembali di atas meja.

"Tentu saja. Kau pasti akan melakukannya untuk dirinya. Kau mengingatkanku pada protagonis di novel yang kubaca. Hanya saja IQ-nya tidak tinggi kayak kamu." Kozakura menyelipkan seuntai rambut ke balik telinga. "Dua minggu lagi, aku akan menemuimu lagi di sini," katanya, mendorong kertas berisikan suatu alamat yang ditulis dengan pensil warna merah, lengkap dengan gambar wajah Kozakura kepadaku. "Terima kasih."

Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa. Hanya mengimplikasikan bahwa aku akan melakukan apa yang ia ingin aku lakukan. Tapi, Ibuku selalu menyuruhku untuk membalas ucapan terima kasih dengan _sama-sama_, karena katanya manusia intelijen akan menjadi seekor hewan kalau tak punya rasa sopan dan tata karma. Kata _sama-sama _itu merubah semuanya menjadi janji.

Tak masalah. Aku akan melakukannya. Ayano tak boleh mati dalam kehidupan lain.

Aku berniat untuk membalas ucapan terima kasihnya, tapi petugas terlanjur memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong daun pintunya terbuka. Mereka membawa penghuni Ruang Agustus satu per satu keluar dari ruangan ini, sampai akhirnya datanglah giliran Kozakura. Ia sempat melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang ditelan lorong rumah sakit, dan aku membalas lambaiannya pada kekosongan yang menggantung di ambang pintu.


End file.
